CHANGING WAYS
by icecreamtrucker
Summary: Kenny and Stan have sex. Kenny think he'll be okay and forget about it. until the idea of a baby arrives. apparently Kenny is now carrying a baby. and apparently Stan is the father. MPREG stan/kenny
1. Chapter 1

I wake up starting to realize the world around him is still blurry and existent. My head hurts like hell. So does my arms and ass. My mind tries to retrace whatever the fuck happened last night. I remembered Clyde's party first. That where i was, Next came the alcohol, Then other drugs. The last image was something I wasn't expecting.

STAN POUNDING MY ASS. Holy _shit!_

I instantly fell into panic. I'm not even gay! I love girls and their tits! I just figure I could move around it for the rest of the day. It was Sunday after all. I sit up in his bed and notice I'm was wearing boxers on my head.

"Fuck." I sigh removing the boxers from my head. I remove the thin blanket and start to investigate. I have bruises up my arms and hickeys down my stomach and bite marks on my neck. I also had bruises on my hips. Well shit. I stand up.

I put on a fresh pair of boxers and some beat up jeans. I add a black shirt and my orange parka. It had become my signature icon since kindergarten. i open my bedroom door and notice the house was quiet. My parents must've left the house because they had fought and needed distance.

I walk over to the front door and opened it planning to head over to Craig's. I'm usually over there come to think of it. I generally don't see eric anymore. We've grown apart as he started to get along with kyle. Maybe i'd go see kyle… and tell him that his best friend pounded my ASS? No thanks. And I need some distance from stan today.

Craig it is. I open the door and walk out shutting the door behind me. I walked past the train tracks and a few streets full of nice houses before landing infront of Craig's door step. I knock on the door and ruby opens it.

"Hey ruby." I smile instead of waving my sore arms.

"Hi kenny." She smiled back. He faced the stairs and yelled "CRAIG YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" it hurt my head even more. I saw craig walk in with a blanket and a ice pack to his head.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" he shouted back noticing me. "oh." He mutters as if he almost didn't want to see me, (or anyone) "Hey kenny."

"Hey craig." I get enough courage to wave and flinch.

"Hey man are you okay?" Craig asked. It might seem like Craig's a dick but he cares deep down.

"Just beat up." I smile weakly.

"You hungry? I was about to have breakfast." I nod yes and follow him into the kitchen. Ruby retreated up stairs. Craig poured us both some cheerios.

"Your parents working?" I ask pouring milk into the bowl.

"Yea. They're always busy." Crag was already eating his cereal milk or not.

"I have something I need to tell you." Kenny didn't want to bring this up.

"Oh shit it's bad news huh?" craig asked.

"Oh fuck yes it's bad news." I add. Looking him in the eyes. "Me and stan fucked last night at clyde's party." I frown and tried to eat away the cheerios as fast as possible.

"That is bad news." Craig seemed shocked. A smirk comes across his face. "You bottom'd didn't you?"

Stan's POV

I sip the mug full of coffee. My head was pounding. My mind couldn't get off the fact me and kenny had sex last night. Part of me was proud I was top.

"Good morning stan sweety." Mom came in seeming rather happy.

"Morning." I mutter tired and worn out.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yea. Just up late." I replied. All of our parents thought we were out studying.

"well okay." She replied and went out of the kitchen.

"fuck." I get up from the table and go to get dressed and maybe see kyle.

MONDAY

Kenny's POV

I am so not looking forward to this. Seeing stan. Maybe he was so wasted he can't remember! Yes. Lets pray for that. I was the first one at the bust stop. I notice a dreary stan walk up to me.

"What's up?" he asks turning to face the street.

"My body hurts like fuck." I put my hands in my pockets. "Do you know where kyle and cartman are?" I ask trying to keep up a conversation.

"Kyle and cartman are sick with the stomach flu. Apparently it's going around." Stan shrugged it off.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Guess it's just you and me huh?" I grin.

"Cut the funny shit we had sex Saturday night. You're not gay. I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do." OUCH right where I didn't want to go.

"Not like you could impregnate me. I'm sure it's fine. Let's just forget about it." I try to shake it off.

"Yea you're right." Stan sighed with relief. The bus drove up and we both nodded at eachother, smiled and got on.

TODAY WAS GOING TO BE OKAY.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the vomit in the toilet. "Holy shit." There was sweat dripping off of my face.

"Kenny are you okay?" Karen asks standing in the door way.

"Yea. Just kind of sick. I'm sure it'll go away." I HOPE it'll go away. I look at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now care bear!" I flush the toilet. I grab my beat up purple bag. It had been about 2 months since clyde's party and me and stan have forgotten about having sex. Weird things have been happening other than me dying repetitively.

I tend to get fairly sick in the mornings and nauseated during the day. At first it sounded like I was pregnant but I have a dick what the fuck was I thinking? I stop at the bus station seeing everyone there.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

"Hey kenny!" Kyle and stan smile at me.

"Sup kinny?" cartman asks.

"Nothing. Just felt sick again this morning." I sigh and face the street.

"Dude maybe the stomach flu is still around." Stan implies.

"That must be it." I sigh. The school bus drives up and we all get on board. I sit next to stan. "Sup?"

"Tired. Wendy keeps bugging me about how we never spend time together anymore." Stan slouched in his seat.

"Maybe it's time to let her go man. It's been on and off since you were kids." I look through my bag trying to find a mint. Once I found on I put in in my mouth to get rid of the awful taste the vomit left.

"You're right. Not like we ever really get along." Stan looked tired and worn out like he couldn't sleep.

"Yea."

3 CLASSES LATER.

I run into a stall closing it behind me and vomiting drastically. This is the second time today! I hear kyle run into the bathroom behind me. I flush the toilet and come out of the stall.

"Jesus." I wip the sweat off my forehead.

"Dude kenny!" Kyle looked concerned.

"sorry I just don't know what's wrong with me today." I genrally don't vomit during the day. Just in the mornings.

"Maybe you should go home." Kyle says while I pop another mint in my mouth.

"Maybe I should. Can you tell the teacher for me?" I walk out of the bathroom wiping sweat off my face.

"Yea. I can." Kyle smiled. He was a good kid. And a good friend.

"Okay well I'll see you later then." I Start walking back to my locker, maybe I'll stop by the pharmacy on my way home.

I open the pharmacy door and there's a small jingle. I had changed my parka to a grey sweatshirt. I felt too warm in the parka. I felt too warm in the sweat shirt but mom said I should keep it on. I walk down a few isles till I find pregnancy tests. I grab the cheapest box I see and bring it up to the front.

"Is that all?" The girl asked. I nod yes. She checks me out and I pay with a $10 bill. I grab the bag and exit the shop.

I get home and mom has left but dad is there drinking beer.

"Hey kenny." He greets me roughly.

"Hi." I dash past him into the bathroom and open the box fast as possible. I pee on the small thing. And wait. And fucking wait and wait. While waiting I can't sit comfortably fucking anywhere. So I spend the time doing hand stands and shit. I look back at it to see my worse fear. A POSITIVE SIGN.

I dispose of the box and the test and run out the door. I remember everyone is still in school for another hour. Sit on the curb next to the school.

Thinking. Stan got me fucking pregnant. We joked and said this would happen… how DID this happen? What exactly am I going to tell stan? Should I get an abortion?

My mind races for the next 45 minutes as I hear the bell ring I stand up. i NEED to find stan. I run into the school and run through mobs of kids. I see stan's hat.

Stan's POV

I laughed as kyle cracked a joke. I feel somebody grab my sleeve and drag me into the nearest janitors closet. I hear the door slam behind us. I look and see kenny.

"Ken What the fuck!?" I shout. He has his head down and his hood on. He wasn't wearing his orange parka. That's bound to be a bad sign.

"Your Baby." Kenny muttered.

"What baby?" I ask. "Kenny explain!" I demand.

"Your… baby. Kenny lifted his face on for me to see tears running off of his cheeks. "Is right here." He points to his stomach.

"Kenny stop shitting with me." I reach for the door knob and kenny moves in front of it.

"Fucking listen stan!" he snaps back. "I have your baby inside of my fucking stomach. I am not shitting you!" kenny looks serious as fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is such a short chapter! i'll make up for it later!

"but.. how?" I ask still processing the information.

"I don't know." Kenny's tears start dribbling onto the floor. "Why does this happen to me?" I take Kenny into my arms.

"Look it's okay." I try to stay calm.

"I was thinking about getting an abortion." Kenny clenches the back of my shirt in his fists.

"I'm not sure about that kenny." I state. "It's a living think like you and me. Would you really want to kill it?" I ask. Kenny lifts his teary face to look at me.

"Will you even stick around to care for it with me?" He asks. His eyes are full of hope.

"I'm not sure kenny." I can't look him in the eyes. "I mean we're only seventeen."

"Oh." Kenny looked away from me and backs away from the hug. "Guess you're right. I'm just not sure what to do. What money am I going to support it with?" kenny looks concerned.

"I'll think about it." I sigh. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." Kenny smiles weakly. "Why don't we meet up at the bus stop early tomorrow. Sound okay?" Kenny wiped away his tears with the grey sleeve.

"Okay." I mutter. Kenny gives me a more cheerful smile and leaves the closet.

My way home is shitty. It's really cold today. When I get home I drop my back pack by the front door. I walk into the kitchen. I see dad making himself some food.

"Dad. What would you do if you knocked somebody up with a baby? would you be there for them, or leave them?" I ask taking a seat at the table.

"I would support them. Why?" he answers as the food he's making suddenly smells awful.

"dunno. Just curious." I shrug. "what the hell are you making!? It smells aweful!" I can't stand the stench anymore.

"A health shake!" Dad holds up what looks like green goop in a glass cup."

"Sick." I exit the kitchen.

Kenny's POV

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." I mutter. What am I going to tell mom? 'oh mom! Stan impregnated me! Now I have a baby!' maybe I should get a job. Buy an apartment. Support us both. And stan too!

If stan wants to stay around. I hope he does. Even though me and stan were never very close. Mainly because he and kyle were close. But it feels like I finally need him.

But it's all up to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the bus stop. It was a hour earily. I wasn't sure how earily stan was going to get here so I came early as possible. The snow was falling lightly on my head while I sat in the snow.

My parka kept me war even though my nose was still cold. The street is empty and the sun is just starting to rise. I'm tired. But I didn't want to miss stan.

I hear snow crunching and look over to see a cold stan.

Stan's POV

"I wasn't sure how early you'd be here." I sigh. I'm cold and tired. My nose is especially cold though.

"Me neither." Kenny smiles lightly.

"I'll stay by your side." I look Kenny in the eyes. He lights up. "I'm not ensuring that I know this'll go well. Or that I'm going to be the best father, but I'll stick around."

Kenny quiets down. I sit down leaning on kenny's back. I place my hand over his.

Both POV

No matter how fucking cold it is, his hand is still warm.

Kyle's POV (wait.. wat?)

"I'm just saying cartman, you used to be a fucking assface." I state.

"No way. I was opinionated." Cartman shakes it off. We look at the kenny and stan. Sleeping back to back. Holding hands.

"What the fu-" I start

"MORNING FAGS!" cartman shouts making them both jump.

"I lied you still an assface." I mutter.

"HOLY SHIT ERIC!" stan shouts.

"You guys are the ones that fell asleep. You could've been kidnapped." Cartman shrugs. Kenny shutters.

"That'd be fucking awful!" Kenny stands up out of the snow.

"You two seems awfully close this fine morning." I mutter. They both shrug.

"Must've moved in our sleep." Stan swiped the snow off his jacket and hat.

"Mmm hmm." Kenny agrees. Well that's suspicious as fuck.

Kenny's POV

I know that kyle and cartman will catch on that I'm "preggers" as soon as it starts showing. And how the fuck do I explain that?! I still need to tell mom and dad. That's going to suck. They'll probably disown me!

The bus pulls up and we all load on. I sit next to kyle who is taking a book out of his bag. He was always the smartest out of all four of us. Which was obvious by the fact we (Me stan cartman) were some of the stupidest kids in 3-9th grade.

But being retarded and making stupid decisions was fucking FUN. Until I died. But up till that point it was fun.

Stan looks at me and smiles. I feel a blush creep up on my face as I smile back. I have never been so glad that kyle was busy.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew it was only so long before I HAD to tell mom I was going to have a baby. and the day were fucking passing. I walked into the kitchen to see mom sitting on the counter enjoying the peace without Karen kevin and dad.

"Hey mom." I take a seat on the counter next to her. I knew that mom had me when she was 17 so this was going to be a touchy subject.

"Hi kenny." She smiles sweetly. She was so kind. I don't know why she married a douche like dad.

"I have to tell you something." I mutter regretting this already. "But you can freak out!" I add.

"What is it honey?" she sounds tired and worn out.

"I'm pregnant." The word come out roughly.

"What?" mom asks shocked.

"There's a baby," I point to my stomach "in my tummy."

"How?" Mom asks still in shock.

"Who the fuck knows." I shrug.

"Kenny take this seriously! There is a child there!" she says conserned.

"Don't worry mom! Stan is here for me!" I smile at the thought of his hand over mine. "It'll be okay." The worst softly repeat in my head.

"Well okay then." Momm puts her arm around my shoulder. "I'm here for you okay?"

"Other way around." I smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Stan was sqeezing my hand as if he was going to die talking to his own mother.

"Stan she'll understand. I promise." I try to comfort him.

"I hope she will." He mutters as we enter the kitchen.

"Hello you boys. Is there something you needed to tell me?" She asked softly.

"Mom, I do." Stan mutters. He sqeezes my hand tightly. "I knocked kenny up." Sharon stared at us.

"What?" she reacts like my mother, shocked.

"Kenny has my baby in his stomach." I start losing feeling in my left hand.

"Stan can I talk to you alone." Stan lets go of my hand as I go into the living room. I feel nervous being unsure of what they're talking about. I stay quiet, trying to hear what they're saying. But I don't hear anything. Stan walks out a slight smile on his face. It was a purely happy smile.

"What'd she say?" I ask standing up.

"I'll tell you when that baby is out." Stan kisses my fore head. "But it all went better then expected."


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into the hospital nervously. Now It was my turn to make stan's hand numb.

"why are you so nervous?" stan asks laughing at my bright red face.

"It's my first ultra sound." I try to smile a little. "I'm excited!" I smile at stan making his face red and making me grin childishly like I won.

We walk into the brightly lit room. The doctor has a clip board in his hand.

"Hello Stan, Kenny." He smiles warmly. "Kenny if I could just have you lay on the table." I do as he says and lay down. I lightly keep my hand in Stan's. the doctor squeezes cold light blue gel onto my stomach. He uses a device to spread it around.

we see a small child on the screen. And a gentle swishing sound, being the child's heartbeat. It all seemed so real. I figured I would have knocked up some girl rather than have myself be knocked up. Stan looks amazed.

"Are you ready find out if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asks looking at the screen too.

"No." Me and stan agree. Nodding at each other. "Let's wait until they're born." I add. Stan nods yes and smiles.

"Okay." He smiles. He turns off the screen and hands stans pictures.

We walk out of the room feeling much better then when we came in.

"I hope it's a boy." Stan kisses my forehead as we get in his car.

"I don't care. I think no matter what they'll be beautiful in every way." I buckle myself in. stan starts the car and we drive off.

Baby classes:

We walk into a large room with yoga matts and shit like that. We decided to take classes on taking care of ourselves while we're still carrying the baby. Stan's mother decided she wanted to pay for it. I was okay with the idea until we decided I might want to dress as a girl.

So here I am. In a dress. With stan. In a circle full of people who are all older than us. With my stomach finally showing. If this was anymore embarrassing my head would explode.

"are you okay? Your face is red as a tomato." Stan asks holding my hand.

"It's just that everyone here is older than us." I mutter wrapping my fingers in his and putting my face in the crevice of his neck.

"They can't judge us for being who we are." Stan runs his fingers through my blond hair. That comforts me. Mom used to do that when I was younger. I smile.

"You're right."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

so guys i'm so sorry i've been slow! i quit writing for a while and decided to work on my art! i also highly encoarge you to try writing a kenny mpreg story! because i only wrote this because there isn't one :I and i would like to read one. so please do that! for me?

anyways onto the story!

We me and stan stop at the bus stop to see kyle and cartman staring at us.

"So kenny-" kyle starts. "Do you ever plan on having children?" Kyle asks.

"Oh shit." Stan whispers

"How did you figure it out?" I ask.

Kyle looks at me smiling. " well cartman assumed it. I thought it was fucking absurd to think that until I noticed you having mood swings and vomiting during classes. Then I decided to try to see if it was possible." Kyle logically says.

"But kinny," cartman starts "I thought you had a dick."

"I do." I say back defensively.

"Then drop your pants." Cartman is stopped by stan hitting his cheek with his fist.

"Kenny will NOT drop his pants." Stan shouts at cartman. I stand there trying to stifle back a laugh.

"Kenny you know what that makes you right?" Kyle looks at me seriously.

"No…" I mutter.

"A Hermaphrodite." Kyle answers to my stupidity. Me and stan both look at him clueless..

"Dude what?" stan says releasing cartman from his wrath.

"Someone with reproductive organs." Kyle face palms at our stupidity. Stan looks at me. of course I was unlucky enough to be a hermaphrodite. "Well I'm shocked by the whole thing, but I want to help out too." Kyle smiles at me.

"Well I don't" Cartman says getting up from the ground. kyle elbows him in the stomach, I shudder from just looking at it. "I lied I'll help" he spits out holding his gut.

"Glad I have friends like you." I grin. And just for a minute, I felt like things were normal again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again guys. :D i want to start updating more often but school prevents me from that. :C so i'll try my hardest to keep this going for you!

Life is busy.

Mom and dad are divorcing right now, I'm 7 month pregnant, stan's quitting football, and of course, Karen just got diagnosed with cancer.

I stared shocked at the doctor.

"Are you sure?" I managed to get out of my mouth. We came to the doctor because she had been losing a lot of weight but she had been eating, and because she had been vomiting a lot.

"100 percent, Your sister here has cancer." The doctor says. I look at my younger sister Karen and she looks at me with sad eyes. I take her in my arms.

"Karen…" I mutter quietly. She grips my hands.

"It's okay kenny!" she smiles at me. "because no matter what, I always have my guardian angel." Tears start forming in my eyes.

"well get past this! I promise you'll make it through!" I kiss her forehead. She takes my orange sweatshirt in her fists.

"thank you kenny." She sobs quietly. I take off my sweatshirt and put it around Karen.

I walk into class.

"Kenny where have you been?" mr. garrison asks.

"Doctors office. With my sister." I take my seat. I'm cold. "My mom was busy so I had to take her." I set my binder down on my desk.

"Oh, well okay." He continues with the lesson.

Faster than I can get everything in my head together class is over. Stan walks over to me and I pick up my stuff.

"Dude why did you take Karen to the doctor's office?" stan asks.

"She was vomiting up everything she ate." I try to hold back my emotions.

"So what does she have?" stan asks

"she has cancer." I bite my lip. The words feel painful coming out. Stan hugs me.

"sorry." I feel my tears start coming out. Shit. I wasn't supposed to cry. I was supposed to be strong for Karen. But, I can let it slip, just this once.

"Stan?"

"Yes ken?" he replies.

"I'm going to vomit."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hi you guys! the story is slowly coming to an end :C there will only be a few more chapters :C just thought i would update for you guys. :D

I feel sick. I can't sleep. I want to VOMIT. But I can't. for the first time I kinda WANT to die. Shit. What time is it? 3:30 am. My feet hurt. I want staaaaan…I wonder if stan is sleeping. Or maybe he can't sleep either. Fuck.

I toss and turn until I find myself comfortable. Still can't sleep. This fucking sucks. UHHHHGGG… I get out of bed and put some pants on. I put on my parka and go outside. I feel something in the back pocket of my pants. I pull out a pack of cigarettes. I miss smoking. I throw the pack of cigarettes at the street. I see craig pick them up.

"Craig?" I ask looking at him surprised.

"I haven't seen you in months other than school." Craig puts the cigarettes in his pockets. "And you don't even talk to me there. I was wondering what you were up too."

"Well I have a fucking child in my fucking stomach." I frown deeply. Craig laughs.

"Dude serious!?" he laughs HARDER.

"I'm fucking serious dude." I cross my arms. He stops laughing.

"Holy shit dude." Craig looks at me shocked. "well wow!" he rubs the back of his neck.

"been a while huh." I smile.

"Yea it has been." He grins and sits by the side of the road. I walk over and sit next to him.

"You know your gonna be like an uncle to this baby." I smile at craig happily.

"that's kevin's job." He laughs. I punch him.

"Just be glad I even said it shit head." I laugh.

"So is stan the dad?" He asks still grinning.

"yea." I smiles gently.

"well then, congrats." Craig punches me in the shoulder back.

"You know craig, you're like a really douchey brother." I laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk into the hospital room to see Karen holding a stuffed bear. I walk over and kiss her on the forehead.

"Morning sweet heart." I set down the single white rose on the side table. "How are you?"

"bored. There's nothing to do here." She pouts.

"you have a coloring book." Stan says walking in. I sit in the chair next to her bed.

"Kenny can I feel your belly?" she whines. I sigh and scoot the chair closer to her and lift up my grey sweat shirt. She puts her hand on my stomach I put my left hand over hers. I jump as I feel the baby kick. Karen's eyes widen.

"did you feel that?" I grin.

"Did the baby kick?" Karen smiles widely.

"Yeppers." I look over at stan and notice how jealous he looks. "Stan is jelly." i smirk look at him over my shoulder, his face reddens and he crosses his arms.

"I am not jealous." Stan pouts.

"Sure you aren't" I nudge him. We look over at the door and see kevin. "Kevin!?" I shout. Kevin left for college 3 years ago!

"yea, mom called and told me some weird and some bad news" kevin crosses his arms.

"Soo what was the news?" I ask.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Kevin take off his snow coat.

"Dunno yet." Stan shrugs

"So you're the man who impregnated my brother?" kevin has a scowl on his face.

"yes?" stan has a glare that shows he's ready to attack.

"Good job my friend!" Kevin laughs. Stan looks surprised as he gets a pat on the back from my older brother.

"What?" Stan looks confused as shit.

"it takes some skill to knock up a mccormick!" kevin laughs. I face palm.

"retard." I mutter. kevin walks over to a giggling Karen.

"And hows the princess doing." He kisses her nose.

"Perfect now that everyone is here!" she grins. "Except for the baby…" she pauses.

"Well it's as good as it's gonna get for now." I smile.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Kevin asks. I lift my sweat shirt again. Kevin puts his warm hand on my stomach.

"Pretty insane. Right?" I smile at kevin.

"Yea man," he grins back at me. I have a awesome family.


	11. Chapter 11

"staaaaaaaannnn…." I whine munching on a pickle.

"Kenny please stop eating pickles and peanut butter. It's fucking disgusting.

"But it's so goooooooood." I struggle to get comfortable on the couch.

"Sick dude." Stan turns his attention to the television. I feel a pressure in my stomach "mmmmmn." I struggle to get comfortable. I feel a cramp like feeling in my stomach, I had been feeling them all day but I figured it would stop.

"What?" stan asks.

"What do you think it feels like going into labor stan?" I ask fearing that our baby is probably going to be here within at least 24 hours.

"do you want me to look it up?" Stan pulls out his phone.

"Yea hurry…" I plead as the cramp feeling gets worse.

"Are you okay?" stan asks conserned.

"I think these are contractions stan." I blush, it feels funny to say.

"Then we should get to the doctor!" stan says in panic. He helps me up and get into the car. We drive to the hospital in what seems like forever. Stan opens my door and helps me inside the doctors take me to a room and start feeling my stomach, (not like they can feel my imaginary vagina.)

"You seem to be going into labor." The doctor says, well that was a surprise… "And you seem to be pretty far…"

"Now?!" stan asks. The doctor nods. I'm brought to a room for my C-section. I am so not excited. The inject some drug into my spine that numbs my body. They lay me down and put the curtain up. stan is now allowed in. he quickly sits next to me and grabs my hand. He kisses my forehead.

i grip his hand tightly. Whatever they gave me it doesn't feel strong enough. I start feeling worried after it has been 10 minutes. I hear the relieving sound of a cry.

"It's a girl!" is followed by the crying. I smile and feel warm tear down my face. They start stitching me up.

I sit in the bed patiently waiting to see my baby. stan was busy calling everyone up. it made me laugh how excited he was, although I was pretty excited myself. We hear the door open and see our baby. she's handed to me and I can't help but stare at her.

"Look at her." Stan kisses my forehead. We hear my mom enter.

"Kenneth!" she kisses my forehead and I see a small Karen behind her.

"Is it a she?" Karen asks looking around mom.

"Yes it is." Karen looks at her niece. "What's her name?" me and stan pause. We were both so caught up in the furniture and the clothes we forgot to name our fucking baby!

"how about key?" stan offers. Key… it repeats in my head as I look at the child in my arms.

"Perfect." I kiss key's forhead. Stan sits down. "Do you want to hold her?" I offer stan. His face lights up. I hand the small child to him and he gives key a gentle look. Although it might have been un expected, I'm glad it happened.


End file.
